newdirectionstaketwofandomcom-20200214-history
Franziska "Frankie" Hudson
Frankie Hudson is the youngest daughter of Finn and Rachel Hudson. She is the younger sister of Izzy Hudson and Will Hudson. Her full name Franziska is german and it means free. Life History Frankie Hudson was born on 30th October 2022 in Lima Ohio. She was always spoiled by her family and treated like a princess. Since she was always protected by other people, she never learned how dangerous the world can be. So she ended up being naively innocent and foolish when it came to how the teenage male mind worked. She has always assumed that life will be the same way as it was when she was younger. She has a good circle of friends, most of whom are older than her and a lot of enemies who are convinced that her good girl act is just a trick. Personality Frankie is a very naive teenage girl. She believes the best in everybody and thinks that people are naturally good at heart. She doesn't have it in her to be mean and can't stand bullies and bigots of any kind. She lives for laughter and hates to see people cry. She's very optimistic and is always found with a smile on her face. She's the first person to console somebody after something tragic and she's the person that everybody goes to for advice. It's almost impossible to hate her because she has such a bubbly personality. She is outgoing and loves to make new friends. Because of her innocence, she is easily taken advantage of and people use her constantly. She isn't able to stand up for herself so she usually is bullied by people who are jealous of her naturally happy persona that attracts people to her. Still she goes out of her way to try to befriend everybody because she thinks that people deserve three chances in life. Nobody can be aware of what's going on in another person's life so they have no right to judge is what she feels. She tries to surround herself with people who can protect her from the bullying of some of the meaner kids at school. She is often thought of as younger than she really is because she is just so carefree and innocently naive as well as the fact that she's really short. She's the type of person who thinks that everybody has some good in them, but due to circumstances beyond their control, they started to drift from their naturally good persona. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Frankie was born with a head full of dark chocolate coloured curls that now tumble down her back in a cascade of thick waves, falling right to her butt. She has full, blunt bangs cut across her forehead and her dark brown eyes are framed by thick, long eyelashes. She has a wide, short mouth with deep pink, narrow lips and teeth that remind people of when a little kid smiles after their big teeth start to come in. She inherited her mother's jewish nose and also ended up with the middle eastern dark hair. Her eyebrows are hard to manage and she is constantly plucking and waxing them. She, despite what genetics may argue ended up with her mother's vertical disadvantages and is only 5'0. She is all muscle but is rail thin with very subtle curves. While she may be short, she is all legs. She is always found with her large, toothy smile in place and her dark eyes have a hint of sparkle in them due to her constant happiness. She has soft skin that she's constantly lathering in lotion and she uses shampoo that can volumize and dee-frizzify her hair so that it has a shiny glow to it. She likes to uses natural looking makeup that only enhances her natural features but she enjoys things that have a bit of sparkle to them when she is getting dressed up. From her father, she inherited a very light trace of freckles across her face that very few people notice until they are up close to her and paying her one on one, private attention. She has an olive complexion which only enhances her dark features. Her clothing style is very country girl, for every day wear she likes to wear skirts of any kind, although usually they are short and flow around her legs with a simple shirt. She also loves to wear high waisted pants with a tucked in tank top or crop top. She lives for shoes and has more than she can count. When she is getting a bit more dressed up she likes eyelet or lacy dresses that flow out around her legs. When she is dressing for comfort she wears her father's (or brother's) old shorts with a razor back tank top. 'Relationship with parents' She is a daddy's girl, constantly trying to spend time with him. She loves to be with her father and is a bit of a tomboy from that fact. She probably inherited her naiveness from her father, as Finn was just as foolish when he was in high school. She goes to her mother for any advice she needs, because she knows that Rachel once had to go through all that as well, but she tells her father everything. She only tells her mother enough to please her and enough to get advice when needed. Finn says that she and Rachel aren't as close because they're too much alike. 'Clubs/Teams' Track team, Cheerio's, New Directions 'Goals/Dreams' She wants to move to LA and become a singer/songwriter as well as an actress. She hopes that she can start a charity to help animals and children. 'Relationships' She has a crush on Cameron Miller, an upperclassman. She has given him her phone number.